


Approximately … 140

by taormina



Series: 140 [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Scott, Multi, Self Harm, Song Lyrics, Swearing, bad break-ups, rich pharmaceutical entrepreneur Alison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten microfics of 140 characters each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approximately … 140

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these as prompts for your own work if they inspire you.

1.  
She'd made a long list of things she wanted to call Paul to his face. Arsehole. Dick. Wanker. But now? _Yeah_ , 'hero' had a better ring to it.  
  
2.  
Cosima keeps telling herself that what she's feeling is not real. Sadness is just a mix of chemicals; love, too. So why does it hurt so bad?  
  
3.  
Scott had never dated a man, but he was willing to make an exception for Felix. (Scott: "Um, I meant I'd make an exception for _science_...!")  
  
4.  
The blade felt cold gainst her back, carving thin patterns into her skin. She bled out her tears, and blood ran like shivers down her spine.  
  
5.  
Over time, losing one eye strengthens Rachel's other senses. What she savors most, is that she can smell the rain before it hits the ground.  
  
6.  
Alison closed her eyes in recoil when the smell of soap tickled her nose. If only she could wash away the poor memories as well as the dirt.  
  
7.  
_Je ne t’aime plus mon amour._ She’d hoped Delphine had let her go, but love is never that straightforward. _Je ne t’aime plus tous les jours._  
  
8.  
‘Oh trust me, you haven't known desperation until you realize that you suddenly have three— _four_ new sisters to buy Christmas presents for.’  
  
9.  
Ah, well. If Alison's world did indeed end today, at least she'd face death on her bed, rolling naked in money. There were _worse_ ways to go.  
  
10.  
Felix shared everything with Sarah. Well, almost everything; the only thing he kept from her, was how badly he fancied kissing Tony again...

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from story #7 are from Manu Chao's "Je Ne T'Aime Plus"


End file.
